


Tempting

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Kissing, Love Hotels, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re the longest relationship I’ve had with a man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting

It’s just the two of them at the bar with a few other patrons. Joan’s with Kevin, Pete’s probably asleep, and Ted was off to see his college sweetheart. He looks over at Roger, who still smiles at him like the day they met.

“You know, you’re the longest relationship I’ve ever had,” Roger says.

Don shakes his head and pulls out his cigarettes.

“What about Mona?”

Roger rolls his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll rephrase. You’re the longest relationship I’ve had with a man.”

Don lights his cigarette with a laugh.

“I guess I could say the same about you.”

Roger pulls the cigarette from Don’s mouth, prompting Don to start a new one. He doesn’t mind.

“You wanna get out of here?” Roger asks.

“I thought you said you had a date.”

“She’ll get over it.”

Don takes a drink.

“Will she?”

“No,” Roger laughs.

There’s a bit of companionable silence before Roger continues.

“Come on. I’ve learned enough from dames over the years to know how to get you off, Draper. Probably better than most secretaries.”

Don just looks at him, waiting for him to laugh, but he doesn’t.

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not kidding. I’m just drunk. I’ll make it good.”

Roger winks.

The offer _is_ tempting.

“Look, I’ll even promise to respect you in the morning. Maybe even call and check in on you. Send you some furs and a pearl necklace.”

“Who doesn’t love a pearl necklace?” Don replies.

Roger smiles.

“I knew you’d come around. Where should we scurry off to? The Hilton?”

“I know a place.”

Don’s not taking them somewhere where they’ll be noticed or caught. There’s a dingy, no-tell motel not too far. Close enough to walk in, get a room for an hour, and leave with no questions asked.

Don closes the door behind them, and Roger plops himself onto the bed.

“I’m tired,” he proclaims.

Don smiles like he’s indulging a child.

“I know.”

Don removes his tie and blazer and shoes before moving to help Roger undress.

“Taking the initiative. I like it.”

Don shakes his head as he turns down the sheet and blanket. It looks mostly clean. He’s slept on worse, and he’s sure Roger has too. He tucks Roger in before climbing in on the other side.

Roger immediately rolls towards him.

“Is this the part where you ravage me?” Roger slurs.

Don chuckles low in his throat and pulls Roger close to him, to protect him from whatever the night may bring.

“Shhh, no one’s going to ravage you.”

“Oh.”

He only sounds vaguely disappointed.

“Not even a kiss?”

Roger asks so sweetly that he doesn’t think it would be right to refuse. He presses his lips to Roger’s, tickled by his new mustache. Roger opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, forces his tongue into Don’s mouth. It’s different from what he’s used to, but it’s nice to be kissed by someone who genuinely cares about you. Maybe that was why Roger initially wanted to fuck.

Don pulls back.

“Do you think you can sleep now?”

“Mhmm,” Roger murmurs into his chest.

They sleep there the night, quietly intertwined, for once, not interrupted by the consequences of the lives they lead.


End file.
